


义无反顾（试阅）

by ultra_FLY



Series: 试阅 [1]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 部分黑赛白镜
Relationships: Zero/Mirror
Series: 试阅 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170533





	义无反顾（试阅）

“他不是赛罗。”  
无论什么时候都能保持极致冷静的人工智能伸手拉住了镜子的手臂，而眼前的人终于回过头来，话中带着无法掩饰的迷茫喃喃道：“可他刚才对我有反应。”  
“无论如何他都不可能是赛罗。”詹伯特把目光投向仍在跟黑暗赛罗纠缠的红莲和詹奈，试图继续劝阻：“他的身上完全没有赛罗的能量反应，只有黑暗能量。”  
“但是我上去的时候他停了动作。”镜子重复，语气也变得坚定起来：“我相信我的眼睛，我想试一试，詹伯特。”  
詹伯特顿了一顿，还没把那句“他只对你有反应这才是最可疑的”说出口，红莲他们的方向就传来了一声巨大的爆炸声响，两人同时扭头看去。  
镜子甩开詹伯特的手冲进满天弥漫的浓烟里，只有最后的背影被詹伯特记录了下来。

“当时红莲被攻击轰退，詹奈发射导弹并击中了他，那个黑暗赛罗趁乱逃跑，而镜子骑士追了上去。”詹伯特看了看仍然死死盯着投影上镜子的背影、紧紧攥着拳头放在嘴边的赛罗，给他解释状况。  
“当时我们获得的能量数据还不足够追踪黑暗赛罗，而镜子骑士的能量水平在那之后变得非常低，像是在有意地隐匿行踪。我们现在有几个疑似地点准备排查，但黑暗赛罗的踪迹却好像凭空消失了一样。这一点需要注意。”  
“走吧。”赛罗把手放下，头也不回地走向了Mighty Base的出口。留下詹伯特、詹奈和红莲面面相觑，搞不懂他这一副明显在生闷气的样子是为什么。  
然而说实话，赛罗也不知道是为什么，只觉得有股气堵在胸口。他在捷德的那个地球上战斗，好不容易才扛到把贝利亚又一次解决、手镯也终于修好，处理完了杂七杂八的后续事情，心情放松地回到这个宇宙，却被告知“黑暗赛罗”出现了，他的一个伙伴还失踪了。  
要是说镜子是被掳走的，他心情可能还没那么复杂。但从詹伯特提供的录像来看，镜子分明是主动跟着走的，还是在受到再三劝阻之后，像是义无反顾般跳进陷阱。  
据詹伯特所说，这个“黑暗赛罗”像是凭空出现在了Mighty Base附近，留守的红莲首先迎战，然后呼叫了其他人。他攻击所有人，却在镜子降落在他面前时像愣住了般停下了动作。  
这个“黑暗赛罗”的战力水平经推测并不如他。他在詹伯特的录像的最后看到，“黑暗赛罗”被红莲和詹奈围攻，无论出于什么原因他选择了逃跑，这才导致了镜子去追。他不是想说镜子的行为有多蠢笨，但他的确觉得这种行为让他不明所以然。  
飞行途中赛罗仍然在想这件事情。抛开“黑暗赛罗”只对镜子有反应这个状况，他终于后知后觉地隐隐触碰到了一个可能正确的猜测——有人跟他一样，对很多年前的那场战斗仍然耿耿于怀。

幸运的是他们排查的第一个目的地就有了收获——那颗荒芜的小卫星上漂浮着一个镜球。  
“根据能量波动检测显示，这就是镜子骑士的手笔。”詹伯特很快得出了结论，“他们就在里面。”  
“这种大小……装得下两个人吗？那得是什么姿势？”红莲比划了一下，发现这个镜球也才勉强与有他们的身高差不多的大小。他随口说了一句，才不知道会引起人的恶寒，最终还是被赛罗睨了一眼，悻悻地转移话题：“那接下来怎么办啊？砸开吗？”  
“别砸了，也砸不开。赛罗或许可以试一下。”詹奈开口，而也在此时原本看着镜壁若有所思的赛罗走上前，将手贴上了镜壁。  
所有人都看见赛罗的手掌没入了镜壁后。  
红莲目瞪口呆，随即模仿他把手贴上镜壁，发现毫无反应后不满地哐哐敲了两下：“怎么我就不行了？偏心啊小镜子！”  
平常这时候会假笑着嘲笑他的赛罗这次却非常沉默，他皱着眉将手臂都伸到了镜壁后，还欲继续深入，却先被詹伯特叫住：“以防万一，联络器还是带上吧。”  
赛罗沉吟了一下，点头应了，却也只伸了还在外面的那只手去接。詹伯特走到他身边，边给他装好装备边道：“他只让你进去，跟当时黑暗赛罗只不攻击他的状况有点相似。有可能是陷阱。”  
“能做出这个镜球的，只有他本人吧。”赛罗不以为然地偏了偏头活动了一下脖子，一副立刻就要冲进去的样子：“他应该是有别的考虑，很像他。”  
詹伯特却摇摇头：“我们无法确定你会在里面看见什么，如果他在里面已经被控制了……”  
“打一个救一个，和打两个，没太大差别。”赛罗扯扯嘴角，看詹伯特还是一副不赞同的样子，他哎呀一声，伸手去拍了拍詹伯特的肩：“放心吧，我会把他好好地带回来的。”  
“千万小心。”詹伯特也明白他必须得去，只是最后叮嘱了一次，就放开了他的手。  
赛罗的背影消失在了镜壁上。

镜球内部是一个血红的空间，到处游窜着着丝缕状的黑色雾气。身处这个空间让赛罗感到些微的不适，眼前的景象却也在他预测之内——镜子的确是把那个黑暗赛罗的藏身之处固定在了这里。  
黑雾看似没有什么古怪的生命力，赛罗想象过的纠缠也没有出现，他挥手就能把黑雾驱散。赛罗擦过右手腕上的手镯，让前面的晶石稍微散出点光。他本来已经做好要多花一些时间才能找到线索的准备，结果没向前几步，他要找的两个目标就直接出现在了他面前。  
只不过是以一种让他近乎毛骨悚然的方式。  
镜子站在黑暗赛罗的背后，紧紧地拥抱着黑暗赛罗，头部低垂着靠在黑暗赛罗的肩上，赛罗只勉强看清他脸上的金黄水晶没有如同往日般明亮。而黑暗赛罗看见他上来也一动不动，只是似笑非笑地看着他。  
赛罗不知所以然，心底的怒火却无缘无故地被撩起，他咬了咬后槽牙，佯装镇静地开口：“这是什么意思？特地摆给我看的？”  
“你可真够意思。”赛罗冷笑一声，却也警戒起来。镜子被他挡在背后，这已经是有利的攻击时机，他打算等黑暗赛罗开口分神的那一刻就冲上去。  
他没想到的是，从这一刻开始，意外就此频出。  
“那你可误会了，是他自己主动摆的这个姿势。不信你瞧。”黑暗赛罗开口便带着诡异的笑音。他慢悠悠地抬起手，仅将镜子圈住他的手臂拉离他的身体一寸，镜子的身体一颤，竟像是不依不饶般重新抱了上去，“我不过也是在陪他演戏而已。”  
“你信不信我立刻就可以把你劈成两半而一点都不伤到他！”威胁想也不想便冲口而出，赛罗也讶异于自己竟如此愤怒，他还隐隐感觉会有更诛心的话从他嘴里吐出。  
“我当然相信你可以做到。但这样真的好吗？他现在可是在潜意识里拼命拯救‘我’。”黑暗赛罗耸耸肩，镜子感应到了什么，竟然收紧了怀抱，手指还轻轻擦了一下他的身体，活像是担心他的挣扎而下意识地安抚。  
赛罗眼睁睁地看着黑暗赛罗瞥了镜子的手一眼，居然像从善如流般握住了那只手，镜子才恢复原本的姿势。  
“你到底要对他干什么？！”赛罗觉得怒火近乎要冲出胸腔，他恨不得立刻冲上去撕开那两个人相贴的身体。  
“哈哈，你居然还没有想起来，你不也曾经被他这样拥抱过吗？那一次他试图以命换命去净化你的时候。”黑暗赛罗咯咯笑起来，又恍然大悟般点了点头：“哦，对，那时候他顶多算是抱着我的本体，怪不得你不知道。”  
“上次他这么抱着你的身体，被那双手的攻击劈裂了头部。这次他拥抱着的我，却没对他做什么呢。你说是谁比较过分？”黑暗赛罗满意地看着已经气到双拳紧握、浑身发颤的赛罗。

他话锋一转，悠悠道：“你想要知道的东西，我可以挑战一下几句话之内全部告诉你，但我也保证，你就算知道了，也只会比现在更手足无措。”  
“我是贝利亚，或者说极微小一部分的贝利亚。我从贝利亚只针对他的执念里诞生，唯一的目的就是为了带他下地狱。”  
“我这程度的能力，你们谁我都打不过。所以我只能想办法让他自己心甘情愿地跟上来。”  
“本体关于他的稀少的记忆里给我指了路——只要蒙蔽了他的双眼，地狱也就变成了天堂。我让他解开自己的心结，就可以沉迷在快乐的梦境里，这难道不好吗？”  
“然而他终于干了一件我觉得意外的事。”黑暗赛罗轻轻一挥手指，一段正在不断循环的画面被投影到了赛罗的面前。  
赛罗只看了几眼就反应了过来，眼前的景象让他感觉仿佛有人掐住了他的脖子般窒息。  
“这次轮到我来拯救你了！”镜子紧紧地拥抱着“黑暗赛罗”，光芒伴随着他的嘶吼染上了他的全身。可是他们的身体紧紧相贴，中间却像隔着一层无形却永远无法突破的屏障，镜子身上的光无论多么绚烂，都无法触碰到‘’黑暗赛罗‘’。  
赛罗能清楚听见”黑暗赛罗‘’冷笑了一声，“离开他”三个字还梗在喉咙，“黑暗赛罗”抬起手，紫色的光标直直袭向了镜子的脸。镜子最后只发出了一声短促的呻吟，随即后仰摔出了他现在看见的画面。  
而他想都没有想到的是，眼前的画面就在这个地方卡顿了一下，立刻重新回到了他最初看到的场景。  
“这次轮到我来拯救你了！”仿佛要不死不休般循环下去的画面彻底让赛罗怔住，黑暗赛罗讽刺的声音直直扎入他的耳中而他一句话都说不出口：“托你的福，唯独这里他真的被现实困得死死的。”  
“在短短几秒钟里他就把同样的动作、同样的结果循环好几遍，而一万遍里我才有一遍能让他相信他的确救回了’我’。而在这稀少的机会里，他明明都已经跟’我’过上了幸福快乐的生活，但他还是会想方设法搞出点状况，让’我’重新被染黑，然后我们又回到他想救‘我’而救不了、我想让他相信他救了’我’而他不相信的无限循环。”  
”啧，多么清醒、多么执着、又多么丧气的一个人，而他又多么爱你。”赛罗终于回过神来，抬头恰好对上黑暗赛罗的似笑非笑的脸。赛罗深吸了一口气，假装没听到那两个字：“你要怎样才会把他放走？”  
“哎呀，你怎么就是听不明白呢？现在把他困在里面的是他自己，我作为把他带进幻境的引路人，能发挥的作用已经结束了。”黑暗赛罗好像并不在意他回避了刚才的问题的举动，其后他的动作则更加让赛罗猝不及防。  
黑暗赛罗重新握住镜子的手腕，掌心正好对准镜子手腕上的晶石：“你无动于衷，看来对你们双方都是好事。既然他这样子也没法自己走进‘天堂’了，那就由我来把他带进更深一层的地狱吧！”  
原本四处逸散的黑色雾气突然开始往黑暗赛罗捂住镜子的晶石的掌心方向汇聚，穿过他的掌心进入镜子手腕的晶石。不过几秒，镜子身体的颜色和各处晶石的光芒都肉眼可见地黯淡下去，脸上的晶石也闪烁着隐隐泛起红光。  
赛罗心一揪，如果他还看不出来黑暗赛罗的目的那他未免太过蠢钝了。指骨捏得咯咯作响，赛罗却在这样紧张的状态下瞥见镜子的手因为黑暗能量的注入松开了一些。  
他不再犹豫，趁这个机会飞速冲了过去，抬腿强硬地踢开了相连的那双手。他准确地拉住镜子的手将他护到身后，黑暗赛罗的攻击已经从正面袭来。  
赛罗心一横，甩手将昏迷的镜子推远，又一挥手做了个屏障，将镜子推到更远的距离护着。他回身用后退堪堪躲过黑暗赛罗袭上来的几拳，看准时机拔下头镖开始反攻。心里的怒火让他不再留手，几个来回下来黑暗赛罗的身体就已经被划出了好几道口子，黑雾从他的伤口处逸散，看着尤为可怖。只是他仿佛不知疼痛，即使身上多处创伤，他也未曾发出过一声痛呼，让赛罗惊讶的同时愈发加快了进攻的速度。  
黑暗赛罗极有自知之明地开始后退拉开距离，赛罗的讽刺则紧追着他而去：“是我高看你了。你伤不了我，自然也不会伤害到他。我简直要怀疑你说的话的真实性了。”  
黑暗赛罗啧了一声，开口却是完全不同于表面上狼狈的慢悠悠的语气：“你非要说我是在祸害他，我也没关系了。但你知道吗？你也是帮凶。”  
赛罗已经认定他说的都是废话，下手愈加狠厉，只想赶紧关上他这张嘴。黑暗赛罗闪避的速度已经缓缓降下来，话却是源源不断地吐出：“这只是个开头，就算你解决了这次的我，也只是解决了只针对他的这一部分微小的执念。之后的报复是无穷无尽的，好好期待吧，赛罗奥特曼！”  
赛罗掷出头镖，头镖带着凌厉的气势狠狠扎进了黑暗赛罗的腰腹。“Emerium Slash！”绿色光束击中了那个巨大的伤口，莹莹的绿光从黑暗赛罗的伤口呈碎纹状蔓延开，黑暗赛罗却还是无知无觉。在爆炸前仅剩的几秒，他低下头看了一眼伤口，居然对着赛罗勾起了唇角。  
“等你反应过来时，一切都晚了。”  
爆炸声最终将黑暗赛罗阴鹜的大笑掩盖了过去，黑暗赛罗的身体也湮灭在了火光之中。

原来他并不是一个人的……就连自己沉浸在那些绝望但不可言说的情绪里时，他其实一早就把无辜的人一同拖下了泥沼，却偏偏到现在才察觉。  
赛罗走向倒在地上的镜子，明明在刚才的战斗中没有消耗过多的体力，却感觉到脚步沉重。他知道自己的确是把刚才那混蛋的话给听进去了，无论如何告诉自己那是废话，但还是无法摆脱那短短几句话所植入的认知。  
他只要在他们身边，他的存在本身就会带来灾厄。他可以装作失去了那段记忆，可以装作不经意地一直回避他们关心的目光，可以装作已经接受了红莲的劝慰并痊愈，但他改变不了已经发生过的事——他的确用这个身体伤害过他们，而这让他恐惧。  
倒在地上的镜子毫无动静，如果没有刚才的事，恐怕没有人会看得出他正在进行着多么绝望可怖的挣扎。赛罗走到他身边半跪下来，撤掉了能量屏障，怔怔地看了那张脸好一会，才犹豫地伸出手去抚上了他的脸。  
赛罗从不知道他可以如此极端。  
他已经从黑暗赛罗的话里推断出了事情的大概。镜子不死不休地循环那段记忆是为了不让自己沉溺在幻境中，只是做法残忍到连赛罗看了都感觉窒息。  
被信任的人亲手攻击、抱着希望却无能为力地看着它崩碎、短短几秒内他就会死亡一次。亲手创造了镜子的记忆里这段血淋淋的现实的始作俑者，却只能在旁边眼睁睁地看着他用这样的现实作为自救手段。  
他早该察觉到的。赛罗叹了口气，终于像是鼓足勇气般动手抱起镜子的上半身紧紧拥入怀中。镜子低垂的头歪向一边，他不由自主地就往那边蹭，仿佛非要与他脸颊相贴才能安心。  
他们并不是从没有过这样密切的身体接触，但这种毫不避讳地直接面对面相拥，却是他们好几次拥抱以来的第一次。  
他早该做点什么的。赛罗把脸埋进镜子的肩窝处，心里泛起一阵又一阵的苦涩。他回想起他的确曾经想过要跟他好好谈谈，但镜子的表现太过正常，他跟所有人一起想办法逗他开心，好几个瞬间他扫到那张笑脸，怕漏出端倪的紧绷的心都会放松几分，同时下意识地回避那个揭开伤疤的举动。  
镜子大概就是这样成功骗过他的。用微笑将心结藏起来，把自己混在已经放下的人群中让人觉得他也已经不在意，以至于到最后，明明一句都没有跟他交流过的赛罗，也自我安慰般相信了他已经跨过了心里的那道坎。  
如果不是这个黑暗赛罗出来搅和，他可能永远都不知道镜子心底的那道伤口从未愈合，他也永远没法搞清楚镜子到底在耿耿于怀些什么。  
他想拯救赛罗而失败了，于镜子而言这就是事实。而他选择用这种事实来不断提醒自己不能沉溺于黑暗赛罗所坚称的那个“天堂”，那至少说明那个“天堂”绝对跟赛罗有关。至于镜子选择用这种残酷的循环是想对他自己暗示些什么，赛罗有了些头绪，却再也不敢深想下去。  
那点头绪透露出背后的感情太过苦涩又太过难以捉摸，不听到当事人的亲口承认，他觉得自己想什么都是庸人自扰，更怕跟面前这个人一样踩进深坑。  
无论何时，赛罗都会想尽办法成为那个打破僵局的那个人。  
现在被他搂在怀里的这个人，身体的颜色已经灰暗了大半，脸上的水晶诡异地闪烁着暗红。赛罗知道怎样才能让他复原，忽略掉没由来地对他是否就能因此而醒过来产生的些许不安，他还是抱有希望。  
等你从噩梦里醒过来，我们有很多话该谈谈了。  
赛罗打了个响指，一个圆球状的能量屏障凭空出现在他身旁，圆球包裹着几缕黑雾漂浮着，赛罗看了一眼就收回目光。他收紧环住镜子的手臂，催动体内的能量，耀眼的光芒随着他的嘶吼冲刷着镜子的身体的同时，席卷着这个空间里的所有黑雾扩散开去。  
镜罩的内表面在与赛罗的光芒相触后竟直接安静地消散。镜球不过一瞬就崩碎消失，焦急等待的其余几人在璀璨到近乎刺目的光芒中勉强分辨出两人的身影。  
他们正紧紧相拥。


End file.
